


I've been waiting....

by smjit



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smjit/pseuds/smjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's training has been going well since Naruto left the village, but she has never given up hope he would return.... Just before Shippuden begins, an alternate meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've been waiting....

**Author's Note:**

> Mindless semi-angsty fluff, no real romance but feel good fluffiness nonetheless :) First ever fanfiction, I appreciate constructive criticism. Wow this seems shorter than I remember hehe...

Hinata was exhausted after a long day of missions, but that didn't stop her swerving out around the side of town to pass Ichiraku ramen, even though her crush had left home years previous. She sighed as the relatively quiet shop passed from her line of sight and became another light in bright city.   
He had been gone so long he probably didn't even remember her now, though her heart was still full of wishes and unasked promises for him. She was so shy back then, hell she still was, yet even through her shyness that beautiful blonde boy saw a friend and confidant. She'd stood stock still in fear when he approached her the first time, and when he'd declared that she had funny coloured eyes she'd nearly died in shame of her family heritage. Since then he had declared a thousand times that her eyes were fricken awesome, but she knew it was the byakugan that he admired. They'd met again a few days afterwards on 'his' swing, where he had decided that she could sit there 'but only for today', and when she'd tried to give it back he had flat out refused, saying his back was stiff and he needed to stretch it out on the ground.   
From that day onwards she had decided she loved him, a feeling that had only grown and matured as time went on and she saw him, the real him, under all the false bravado and loud that was all the others ever saw. They went their separate ways after the academy, but she kept both eyes on him, and was proud of how hard he worked to make the village acknowledge him.   
Once, in the bravest moment of her life, she confessed her feelings to Kurenai sensei, who had winked and shouted both teams Ichiraku ramen, and organized the seating so that the two were sitting next to each other. The opportunity was wasted however when he commented on how shiny her hair was and she'd fainted, staying unconscious for the rest of the night. Kurenai sensei had encouraged her to keep determination on her side and press forwards with courage and strength.   
He never seemed to acknowledge her for her, though over the years she stayed his friend and confidant. He talked to her about his fears and troubles, and she did her best to push through the paralysis she felt in his presence and give him advice, and he in turn respected her silence and accepted any advice she could offer him. In the days leading up to his departure he had told her who he was in love with, and that he was so frustrated that she never saw him in the same way she saw their other teammate.   
Hinata could relate to that but she said nothing, keeping her little experience in heartbreak to herself. She couldn't bring herself to hate Sakura, she was a genuinely nice person and didn't deserve her ire, though her love had eyes only for her, no matter how hard Hinata tried to divert his attention onto herself.   
She was sixteen now, and though she pined for him her heart was healing, though there were still times when all she wanted was to curl up in a corner and cry for what could never be. He may never come back, and if he did he probably wouldn't even know her. Sometimes she longed to be twelve again and sitting on the Hokage monument helping him clean up whatever he had done to them that day and talking about anything.   
She still dreamed he would return, and he would see her as she was now and love her for who she was and who she had turned out to be. But he had been gone for years now, and even if he did return he probably wouldn't even recognize her.   
She started, surprised to notice the sun was rising. She had taken a lot longer than she thought on her last mission and the detour had cost her time as well. She found herself miles away from home, standing on a tall, rounded building, still staring at the Hokage monument, lost in thought. It was too late to go home, so she decided to sit and watch the sun. She stripped off her outer jacket, sighing in contentment as the stuffy article dropped to the ground. While no-one was watching she didn't need to be modest. The sun rose fully above the skyline, and she surrendered herself to the light, the warm glow stinging so much she had to close her eyes. Slowly the light dimmed again as the morning mist covered it.  
"Beautiful, isn't it."  
Hinata started. The voice was masculine, yet, familiar...  
"You have no idea how much I have missed this view. I always used to watch the sunrise from here when I was younger."  
Hinata looked to her left, at the voice's source. A tall, orange ninja with spiky yellow locks lit with the sun's rays sat casually beside her, legs thrown carelessly off the edge. His jacket was off as well, flung next to hers behind them, and his plain t-shirt couldn't disguise the mature muscles that resided beneath.  
"Are you okay Hinata? You haven't said a thing and we haven't seen each other for nearly three years!"  
Hinata was frozen, hand halfway to her mouth and leg curled, ready to run. The genin facing her stood and walked towards her, looking at her for a split second before waving his hand in front of her face.  
"Hello?"  
Hinata lowered her arms, and smiled. "Uh, hello Naruto. How have you been?"  
As soon as the words left her mouth Naruto swept her into a hug, nearly lifting her off her feet.  
"I missed you," he whispered into her hair. Hinata smiled, leaning into the embrace and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
"I missed you too."


End file.
